The detection of the level of analytes, such as glucose, lactate, oxygen, and the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics may need to monitor glucose levels to determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Accordingly, of interest are devices, system and methods that allow a user to test for one or more analytes.